1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal provided with a plurality of wireless communication units, and a computer-readable storage medium for causing a computer to function as a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals capable of communicating using many different wireless communication systems and frequency bands are in existence. Examples include mobile communication terminals which use the PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) system and the PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), mobile communication terminals which use the W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) system and the wireless LAN (Wireless Local Area Network) communication system, and mobile communication terminals which use the same communication system but the frequency is in the 800 MHz band and the 2 GHz band.
Such mobile communication terminals provided with a plurality of communication units typically comprise circuits corresponding to each communication unit. Accordingly, such mobile communication terminals consume more power than mobile communication terminals provided with a single communication unit. Mobile communication terminals comprising a plurality of communication units therefore have shorter standby times and communication times.
Accordingly, in order to avoid increasing power consumption, for example, a method for performing wireless communication selectively using a plurality of wireless communication methods is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-102997. This method is a method in which power is supplied only to a communication device corresponding to a selected wireless communication system, and supply of power is stopped to other communication devices corresponding to other wireless communication systems.
However, with this method, the selected communication device must be initialized when selecting a communication device to initiate communication. Accordingly, this method has the problem of a time lag when selecting a communication device to initiate communication.